


Freebie

by BeastFeast87



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, fellas is it gay to suck dick, max is a pot dealer for a catholic school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Stressed beyond his limits, David turns to a recommended source to soothe himself of test anxiety.





	Freebie

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long, i got really busy and drained from work =_=;; enjoy!

David was running on fumes.  Being the head of Yearbook, Environmental, and Choir, while fun and invigorating, was also extremely tiring; not to mention most classes were performing a series of tests this week.  In fact, David was so busy that he’d forgotten to eat at home, so he had to eat the unhealthy breakfast food at school, then realized he'd forgotten his backpack designated pocket planner at his desk (his desk calendar had been torn at the hook hole and he was tired of fixing it), so now he had to take his locker calendar out and put it in his backpack, and  _ that  _ meant he didn't have a locker calendar to check between classes for reminders so everything is whack!  His life is falling apart at the seams.

 

“You know what you need?” Gwen said one day at lunch, popping some chips with hazardously orange fake cheese dusting into her mouth.  “Some good fucking weed”.

 

David’s strawberry milk came out his nose with a startled cough.  He heaved into his napkin as his friend laughed next to him, pushing her own to the pink mess in front of him.   _ “Gwen!” _ he shrieks, scandalized.  “I am the head of  _ several clubs! _ I can't- can't smoke-” his voice lowers to a hiss of a whisper,  _ “dope!” _

 

Gwen snorts unattractively.  “What the fuck? Jesus Christ, David”.

 

“Oh my god,” David cries, biting his head into the lunch table and covers his head with his hands.  “I can't believe I'm being peer pressured right now. D.A.R.E. didn't prepare me for this!”

 

“Fucking what?  David, look you know as well as I do that marijuana has medicinal properties.  I had to do a project on that shit; you were there when I presented!”

 

That was true, he had even commended her on how well put together the argument had been, and her use of… interesting clip art combos.  “Yes, but smoking anything is bad for your lungs, and you know I like singing the anthem before games!”

 

She rolls her eyes at him.  “Then do edibles then! Look, I just think you could use a relaxation day, and getting stoned in my basement is the best medicine.  You know it can reduce anxiety, right? And right now you're like a really tall, jittery chihuahua”.

 

David bites his lip.  “I'll think about it”.  He was lying if he hadn't considered the health benefit, but it was  _ illegal, _ not to mention that he had a reputation to uphold!  If his Ma ever even caught wind that he was participating in illegal activities of any kind then she'd never let him go for an internship at the local wildlife preserve, and that was such a big risk.  Not to mention that he had never done any kind of drug, aside from the painkillers he took when he had broken his arm in the sixth grade while roller skating, and his Ma was very strict with when he took them.  It left him nervous, even more anxious than before.

 

He wouldn't say he was against it, but there was such a stigma around pot these days that he was worried about what would happen if it got out that he did something like an edible.  He'd always told himself  _ someday, but not today _ and  _ someday _ just never arrived.

 

As it turns out, that  _ someday _ turned out to be the coming Friday.  David had been putting a textbook into his favorite backpack after his and Gwen's outdoor study session when he discovered that it had developed a hole in the bottom.  It was far too big now to be fixed.

 

If you've ever been stressed- the  _ real _ kind of stressed- where it's like nothing is going right because  _ you  _ and  _ the world around you _ isn't right, and no one seems to care, and everything is too much, too loud-

 

-Then you would understand why David had a meltdown.

 

Tears sprung to his eyes and he furiously scrubs his face, wiping them painfully away from his sore eyes.

 

“David?  Dude, calm down.  What's going on?” Gwen murmurs quietly to him.  David can only gesture to the hole in his backpack, trying and failing to contain his sniffles.

 

“I- I- It's b- broken,” he sobs, shaking.

 

“Jesus, what the fuck happened to him?”

 

David looks up, startled, scrubbing his eyes dry and trying to put on a smile that he's sure is too wide and unconvincing.

 

He recognizes the boy.  He's seen him many times, usually at school sport games or loitering by the small exit that he likes to take after school.  He's a freshman, but somehow David has seen him in his art class doing an “elective” where the boy sits in the corner of the room and knits.  He’s going against dress code, like every other time David has seen him. While he’s wearing the yellow tie, white collared shirt with black slacks that were mandatory, he’s also got a pair of rebellious red sneakers and a blue hoodie over his shirt that barely peeks out.  He's pretty; pretty like cactus flowers are where you're afraid to touch them lest you be stabbed. He's got a cruel sort of gleam in his eyes that David's never really trusted. Something about him always rang a kind of bell in the back of David’s head that he never understood.  Something about him just seemed familiar in a way that never seemed to resonate in most everyone else at the catholic school.

 

Gwen sighs.  “He's kinda the reason I called you”.

 

“Breakdown, huh?  What over?” the dark haired boy asks.  What was his name again? It's at the tip of his tongue…

 

Ah.  That's right.  “I just- Don't worry about it Max, it's stupid-”

 

The younger teen snorts, the corner of his mouth turning up in a knowing smirk.  “Well, yeah, I know that. Breakdowns are always over the stupid shit like dropping cereal or breaking a pen or something”.

 

“It’s nothing, he’s just having a little anxiety attack, that’s all,” Gwen says helpfully, patting David's back soothingly.

 

“Oh.  He’s the guy, then?” the teen says, throwing the pack to the table.  David gasps for breath and that was  _ so loud. _  “Hey, dude, breathe”.

 

“S- s- sorry,” David gasped, the rush of stimulation dulling to a piercing headache that he’s sure was really just one continuous stress migraine he’s had for several days that just varied in degrees and exhaustion.  

 

The dark haired boy shrugged, eyebrow piercing glinting.  “It’s cool”.

 

David heaved a breath and wiped his face, running through the motions he’s done a thousand times.  He wet a small washcloth in his bag with his icy water from his bottle. The chilled water was wrung and he pressed it to his eyes for a moment, soothing the hot residue left from emotion.  He pulled it down, smiling gratefully at Gwen. He looked up to the teen, who had impatiently decided to tap away at his phone. “W- who- I’m sorry, who are you? As in, what are you doing here?”

 

The dark haired teen glared down at him, like he were a nuisance.  His glare turns to Gwen. “What the fuck, Gwen? He doesn’t know why I’m here, does he?”

 

Gwen sighed next to him and rubbed her brow.  “You’re  _ early. _  I didn’t have time to tell him”.

 

David turns, blinking with exhaustion.  “Tell me about what, Gwen?”

 

Gwen sighs.  “Look, I know you said no, but I really think it’ll help you”.

 

David tilted his head, frowning.  “What will hel- No. No way, Gwen, I told you I can’t!”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” the teen grumbled to himself, pulling out his phone a second time and tapping away at it.  “Let me know when you two are done and whether or not we’re going to do this shit. I’m not you Gwen; I have a life”.

 

“Fuck you,” Gwen snapped.  “You don’t do shit”.

 

“I have a job.  I have a hobby. I have a skill-set.  What do you do? You sit on the floor of your room and write about vampires.  Get your shit together”.

 

David startled.  “How do you two…?  Who  _ are  _ you?”

 

“I’m the fucking weed dealer, dipshit”.

 

David sighs.  “I gathered  _ that- _ ”.

 

The boy looked down at him.  His face was stony and unreadable in a way that he found few people’s to be.  “Look, can you guys hurry up and decide if you want to buy or not?  I’ve got shit to do”.

 

David stood, frowning apologetically.  “I am so sorry to have interrupted your busy schedule, Gwen didn’t tell me about- any of this really.  I’m not buying anything, thank you-”

 

“Yes you fucking are!  You just fucking  _ cried _ because of your stupid backpack!  You’re stressed! You’ve  _ been  _ stressed!  Nothing you do is working so for the love of God, David, at least  _ fucking try it! _ ” Gwen shouted, grabbing him by the shirt.  She rarely got in his face like this, but when she did, she was a little frightening.  Gwen had a temper behind her unenthusiastic personality, and it was nasty. “You don't have to smoke, just get some fucking CBD or some edibles!”

 

David swallowed, sneaking a look at Max, who seemed amused at their little spat.  A smirk curled up his lips and showed just the barest hint of teeth. There was something off about Max; something David couldn’t put his finger on but made him uncomfortable all the while.  It felt like he was walking in circles. “I- Gwen, I don’t  _ know _ him!”

 

“Oh, I don’t have any interest in fucking you over.  You can be sure of that,” Max sneered. “It wouldn’t get me anything”.

 

Gwen sighed, releasing David.  David swallowed, rubbing his neck behind his ascot.  “Look, I know that Max is a grade A bastard, and that this is kinda sudden but you’ve gotta trust me when I say that Max doesn’t fuck around.  He gives exactly what you pay for, and doesn’t skimp. I don’t know  _ how _ and I don’t ask, but you gotta just trust me on this one”.

 

David sighs, tired deep in his bones from the day.  All he wanted to do was go home and watch that new nature documentary about wolves in Yellowstone, but even if this didn’t happen, he would  _ still _ not have been able to, due to having to study.

 

He just wanted to  _ relax. _

 

_ “Fine”. _

 

Gwen sighed.  “Oh thank  _ fuck _ ”.

 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


David rode his bike to Max’s, and though Gwen had promised to go with him, she couldn't stay for long due to having creative writing club not long after.  She had stayed with him, helping him pick out his free first-timer’s sample.

 

“Everyone gets one the first time they deal through me,” Max explained with a smug grin as he set out his simple display of cookies, cupcakes, brownies, and candy.  “The catch is that it's the  _ only _ freebie”.

 

David had eventually settled on a brownie, which Gwen insisted were the best for someone that didn't know what to expect.  Not long after, she'd scooted off and out the door, leaving him alone with Max after a small verbal lashing between the two.  He was a bit hesitant, but Gwen seemed to really trust the dealer, even if they made snide remarks to each other. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them that could only be made through multiple deals and sales in a small town.  The dealer set down David’s brownie, cut it into quarters, and handed David one of the pieces. David frowns. “I thought you said the whole thing was free?

 

Max snorts.  “Don't worry Tough Guy, you're getting the whole thing.  You just never want to eat a whole edible for your first time.  Sometimes too much makes you nuts when you're a virgin with this and I don’t need another… ‘incident’”.

 

David coughed on the mouthful.  He didn’t like the way ‘incident’ was said.  

 

The brownie slid down his throat and he scrunched his nose.  The taste was… not entirely unpleasant. The taste of chocolate muddled bitterly with a strong, herbal taste.  It wasn't a nice herbal taste like his tea either; it was far too strong and almost oily tasting to be very pleasant, but the rich chocolate had him turning it over on his tongue indecisively.  Max laughed, tossing the last bit of his entire brownie into his mouth. “God, you look like a goddamn baby like that”.

 

David frowns.  “So…”

 

Max raises a brow.  “So?” He prompts sarcastically.

 

David flusters.  “Sorry, I just- I thought it would happen right away?”

 

Max laughs like he’s heard that a thousand times before.  “Nah, edibles take a while. Like, an hour or so. Longer high too.  You'll be here a while, so get comfortable”.

 

David grimaced.  He'd have to let his Ma know where he was.  He whips out his phone, sending a quick text that he was at a new friend’s.  “What am I supposed to do?” he asks, and didn’t even really care that he was whining a bit.

 

Max sneers at him.  “What the fuck do I care what you do?  Study or some shit, just don’t make a mess”.

 

With that, David was left to his own devices at the small coffee table while Max set himself up on the other side of it, packing up his display of illegal treats into a box and bringing them up the stairs, coming down a moment later with a separate box, laptop, and ziplocs.  He seemed to be out of school uniform completely at this point, now in a plain pair of pale grey sweatpants and a navy tank top. He had his phone pinned between his shoulder and ear and all he said as he came down was, “Just the usual,” before dropping the box to the table and hanging up unceremoniously.

 

Soon, the younger teen was tapping away at his computer, ignoring David.  He bit his lip, the silence too awkward for his tastes, scribbling idly on his notebook with color coordinated notes.  He glances at thick arms and back to his paper. He sneaks another glance at the deep, barrel chest before flushing and glaring to himself down to his paper.  He flexes his fingers. “Max?”

 

The teen’s eyebrow twitched in irritation.  “What?”

 

“I- um…  Where are you from?” he stuttered, scrambling for any kind of conversation.  He felt too awkward in a strange (albeit nice) house with a near stranger.

 

“We don’t have to talk,” Max grumbled, going back to typing.

 

David frowned, dejected.  “Sorry, just- I don’t know you that well, I was just trying to make conversation,” he wheedles.

 

The teen sighed at him from across the small kitchen table, massaging his temples.  “...New Jersey,” he finally mumbled, going back to typing.

 

David perked.  “Oh! Like, on the shore?  Did you swim in the ocean? I never have!”

 

Max continued tapping, although his eyes fogged over, clearly thinking of something else.  “Why do you give a shit?”

 

David swing his legs as best he could under the table awkwardly.  “Just… trying to be friendly”.

 

Max grumbled something like  _ ‘A little too friendly,’ _ and glared at the dim screen.  It was a nice computer; not just name brand, but one of the better ones.  Either Max made bank off high school kids or his parents were, and judging by the simple well-used furniture, David guessed at the first.

 

“Do…  Do you grow?  Your… product, I mean”.  David was tripping over himself over and over today.

 

Max paused before a small smirk split his face.  “...Yeah. Yeah, I grow. Not here. Obviously”. He tapped at the nearly silent keys before pausing again, flexing his fingers into fists, opening his mouth like he was going to say something, and then shaking his head.  David watched him return to work.

 

“How did you get into the… business?” He tries again.

 

Max looks up with a cocked brow.  “Why? You looking to be my competition?  Or trying to get me to spew my tragic backstory?”

 

David flushes.  “No! No, I wasn't-  I was just trying to get to know you!”

 

“Tragic backstory,” Max says blandly.  “Or are you into me or something? Those little schoolboy slacks getting tight for you, Davey-boy?”

 

David startled and feels sweat pool on the back of his neck, dread crawling up his spine like a monster that he’d pushed under the bed had woken up angry.  “T-That's not…! I'm not…!”

 

He couldn't even say it.  Someone like Max would see right through him.

 

Max snorts and goes back to tapping away.  “Save it for church, altar boy,” he murmured, his demeanor changing slightly.  His posture seemed just the slightest more relaxed. His eyes flickered up to David’s with the barest trace of vulnerability.  “I am,” he murmured quietly.

 

David caught his breath.  Like a lot of people like him, people that didn’t feel safe enough from themselves, they understood that this was something that was never to be spoken of unless the other brought it up.  He had a feeling Max might not ever bring it up again. “M… I… Me too…” he awkwardly said. Max made a small noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything. Like it wasn’t a big deal.  He relaxed against the pillows of the couch. Just to be silently accepted, even if it was with someone he barely knew, just felt… nice. Like it was what he needed. “Do they...?” His clothes were warm.  He took off his blazer. His face started to get pin pricks of numbness in them, and he rubbed his cheeks that he’s sure a reddening.

 

“No,” Max replied.  Then he turned a dark gaze to him.  “And they’re not  _ going  _ to,  _ right _ ?”

 

David blinked.  “I would never!”

 

Max was silent, watching him.  “They can’t tell,” he says. “They think they can, but they can’t.  It’s not really obvious to anyone. Fags like us are the only ones that know,” he says, spitting the slur.

 

It soothes something in the back of David’s mind that was always ticking and fidgeting and screaming  _ do they know? _  “Really?”

 

“Really.  They’ll find any way to excuse it.  They’d rather convince themselves we don’t exist, but we’re always looking for it.  They can’t tell unless you make it, like, really obvious. Just don’t get caught with a dick in your mouth and you’ll be fine”.

 

David thinks his face is red.  “T- Thanks”.

 

Max hums and he gives David an almost protective look.  Max checks his phone. “Oh shit it’s been about an hour-twenty.  You feel anything yet?”

 

David frowns, the fall-asleep feeling not quite leaving but almost fluctuating along his cheeks.  “Not real-” 

 

David suddenly cuts off and for a few seconds, forgets he exists.  His mind swirls and it feels like he's tilting and has to grip whatever he's on not to fall over.  Nothing's quite visible, all blurry and too far in focus. He squints and his vision adjusts like a pair of binoculars, settling.  He blinks, still feeling a bit off. “Oh shiitake mushrooms”.

 

Max laughs and it's pretty.  His voice is throaty and rough when he asks, “I know that face.  How do you feel?” It swims in the air. He can't tell if it's because he's high or Max is just high enough to slur.  He sounds so pretty like that. Max  _ is _ pretty, and he realizes all at once what made him so uncomfortable about the freshman.  Max was handsome. He was attractive. No wonder David was so uncomfortable. David was afraid his face had turned horrified, but when he felt his face with his hand, he found it was still caught in the ‘L’ syllable of his unfinished sentence.

 

“...I don't know,” David says dumbly.  He looks at his hands and it's like he's discovered his thumbs for the first time.  He wiggles them. He can't feel them very well. “I'm…. really numb…” he states.

 

Max laughs again.  “Yeah. That happens sometimes”.  He watches with amusement as David slides slowly across the side and falls with a thump to the seat of the sofa.

 

“Am I dying?” David asks aloud.  Wow, this is weird. Nice, but weird.  He closes his eyes and then opens them slowly.  Or maybe just blinks but is more conscious of the movement.

 

“No, you’re just high!”  Max laughs and it’s the most lovely sound.  Maybe David’s just high. Or maybe he’s glad to have found someone like him.  Someone like him that’s pretty. Someone like him that’s pretty, more than a little devious, and all kinds of bad and dangerous.

 

He thinks he’s more than a little infatuated.

 

This throws a wrench in his ‘wait until college and your own home to get a boyfriend’ plan.  He needs to be stable before tripping precariously into the open.

 

But he really likes Max.  They’ve only spoken for some of the day but… hm.  Something about him is so gosh darn attractive. It’s like he was made with all of David’s most hidden dreams.  “I like you,” David says plainly. “Sorry, that’s weird. I’m gross. I’ll stop”. He feels awkward and sticky. Too warm.  The impulse to take his shirt off is strong. He’s itchy everywhere and can’t seem to get comfortable.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Max says grinning like some kind of handsome bobcat or something.  “I… kinda like you too. You’re annoying, and you cry too much, but you’re… I don’t know. Kinda sweet.  You’re alright, I guess”.

 

“What if I told you that I only cry about once a week?” he says, rolling onto his back and curling himself so that his legs hung over the back of the couch and his head hung off the seat so he was upside down, watching Max like he was an underwater angel.

 

Max grinned wider still.  “Well fuck, what a good quota to have.  Personally, I cry myself to sleep every night, but that’s a given right?  Who doesn’t?”

 

“Understandable!” David agrees.  “I bet you’re pretty when you cry”.

 

“I’m not,” Max shoots down, pushing his work to the side and taking his visor off.  “I get snot everywhere”.

 

“Aw, that’s sad!” David says, nearly crying himself.  Why was he so emotional? “Do you like dogs?” David asks suddenly, an idea forming as he sits up.

 

Max watches him curiously.  “I do”.

 

“I have a dog!  If you ever feel like crying, you can come over and pet her!  I live on Cherry Drive, so it’s not that far! I bet she’d like you, her name’s Pretzel!”

 

“That’s so fucking cute, holy shit”.

 

_ “I know!” _  David gleefully ends up showing Max pictures of her on his phone, which he has, like,  _ a lot of. _  No one should blame him.  Lots of parents had pictures of their kids, why wouldn’t he have pictures of his puppy?

 

He ends up rambling, Max nodding along, though he think Max isn’t listening as much anymore.  That’s fine, sometimes David just needs to talk and have someone pretend to listen even if they aren’t.  Maybe that’s what friendship is? Just two people tolerating each other while each thinking the other is cute and that they would very much like to kiss them.  Nothing gay about that. No one could say they were, they didn’t see them because they were in Max’s house with all the shades closed and curtains drawn and no one would see David slipping off the arm chair’s arm and into Max’s lap, or see Max’s hand curl around and hold David even though he was bigger and definitely more muscular, or hear David stop talking and freeze when Max stared past David’s face to the planets and stars-

 

And suddenly Max’s gaze was back on him.  “Why’d you shut up?”

 

David doesn’t know.  Why are his pants tight?

 

Max’s eyes slowly drifted down, down, down David’s body, examining him from head to toe.  They rove to the zipper, and a wide, wicked grin split his face. “Ooh, what do we have here?” he said with evil delight, a hot palm slipping over David’s thigh and moving slowly up to cup him through his pants.  David was horrified when he found his loose body disobey him and fall trembling to the arm of the chair with a loud moan. Max sneers. “Is that the real reason you came over? You wanted a  _ sample, _ huh?  I'm not that kind of boy, Davey!” Max coyly taunts, guffawing when David whines with a wriggle, hand squeezing him deliciously.  Max’s hand was hot, far too hot for him. David moaned, almost weeping. “Figures that a Boy Scout like you would have a dirty little secret like me.  I bet you've even been high before, haven't you? You had me fooled, I'll give you that”. Max moves clumsily to press hesitant kisses at David’s neck.  They were curious, anxious, the only thing to tip off that Max was as lost to this as David was.

 

“Noooo, never!” he protests.  “Maaaaax,” David whines. “How come m’body’s numb but your hand feels so good?” He slurs.  At least, he  _ thinks _ it's slurring.  Maybe it's just because his ears listen wrong now.  Max smirks, rubbing him harshly through his pants. David is panting heatedly, the haze just amplifying the feeling.  Too intense, too much all at once, but so, so good. It only made him harder. “Max, why do I feel so good?”

 

“Jesus, maybe not,” he says with amusement.  “For some people it makes them productive, some people get silly, some people get lazy.  It looks like you get horny”. Max laughs, pulling his hand away.

 

David whines, hand wrapping around Max’s wrist desperately.  “Please,” he gasps. “I just-  _ Please _ ”.

 

Max grins wide.  His front teeth are a little crooked, David realizes through the high.  It’s nothing that braces couldn’t change (his mother had him do them in elementary), but David finds it strangely adorable.  “You ever do this before?” he asks him through a rusty tone. “With a guy or otherwise”.

 

David shakes his head, curling in Max’s lap.  “Have you?”

 

Max pauses.  “Not- I- Look, it’s not a big deal, okay?  I said no and they didn’t care but- Look, I want this, okay?” Max seemed flustered, angry with himself.  “It was my fault, I was the idiot that fell for his stupid bullshit- It doesn’t  _ count, _ ” he snaps almost angry.

 

Oh.

 

“Max,” David whispers and Max’s vindictive, spiteful gaze turned horrified when David’s eyes got blurry and dripped saltwater.  “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Shit, fuck, David- come on, I didn’t mean it, I just wanted to be honest for once- fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up-” he cusses.  “Fuck, I’m bad at this-”

 

“It’s not your fault!” David sobs.  He needs to say it and Max needs to hear it.

 

“Shut the fuck up.  Forget about it okay?  It- It didn’t happen. I’ve never fucked as far as I’m concerned.  It didn’t count. He doesn’t get that, okay?” Max growls firmly. David doesn’t agree with it completely, but nods begrudgingly.

 

“Doesn’t count,” he agrees.  “But it’s still not your fault”.

 

“Can we  _ move on? _ ” Max grumbles, shoulders shaking.

 

“Sorry,” David says, wiping his eyes.  “Are you sure? I’m sorry I’m-” He doesn’t finish, Max’s hand back on his crotch, rubbing gently.  “Oh,” he whispers, cracking silence like a whip.

 

Max’s smirk slowly returns, covering the moment of bareness that he’d allowed a practical stranger.  “Like that?” he encourages, leaning forward.

 

“Yes”.  David’s eyes flicker from his lips down his chest and back.  “I’ve never- I’ve never. Not even k- kissed”.

 

Max leans forward.  “I kissed my friend.  It was gross though,” he mutters.  “She’s like a dog with a peanut butter jar”.  He scrunches his nose. “And a girl”.

 

“And a girl,” David agrees with a small laugh.

 

Max hesitates a moment, and there’s a small fear in the back of the green eyes that indicates a deep rooted terror of committing the same horror that was enacted on himself once.  He wonders how many have known. “Can I…?”

 

David swallows and his body feels weightless.  Like he’s full of fog and his skin is the rubber of a balloon.  He imagines Max biting him and his body popping. He wants to laugh.  He thinks he does but finds he’s not moved at all. “Yes, please”.

 

Max presses a curious kiss to his lips and David’s floating higher.

 

Max’s lips are chapped and locked with his, both their bodies frozen.  When Max breaks for a moment, a small  _ smack _ breaking their bond, David says softly.  “That was nice”.

 

“Pretty fucking decent, I guess,” Max affirms.

 

“Extremely decent for a first kiss.  Thank you,” David agrees wholeheartedly.  “Can I have another?”

 

Max blinks.

 

Feeling a bit anxious, weaker in his high, David tries again with, “Please?”

 

Max blinks and refocuses.  “Do you want to go to my room?”

 

David can’t get up fast enough.  Max takes his hand, nearly dragging him along by the hand to a dark blue room that’s actually pretty bare.  David doesn’t get to seem much besides a desk, drawers, and a bed before he gets pushed onto the last. Max stands above him and frantically pulls his navy tank top off his body.

 

He’s pretty even underdressed.  Max’s body is soft, a bit chubby around the middle but still hiding a bit of muscle beneath if his tight upper body and shoulders were anything to go by.  David wants to taste his collarbone badly, soft tanned skin bare.

 

David rests on his back as he was thrown, ankles hanging off the bed with his wrist at his swimming head.  Max is mesmerizing. He’s harsh and mean like David couldn’t let himself be, like the parts of himself he despised, but there was a certain understanding between them that David had never had with anyone.  Something burning that was bright and nice and the only good thing he had.

 

He wanted this, he realized.  He wanted Max badly. Even if Max decided he didn’t like him later when this was all done, he wanted just this moment at least.  Some time to feel like all of this was normal.

 

Maybe Max felt the same.

 

Maybe that was why Max pressed down to David like an avalanche and started to unbuckle his belt, pressing closed-mouthed kisses to him so sweet and safe as a secret between them.  Max wasn’t going to tell because with Max he was  _ normal _ .  “Max,” he breathes.  He’s too warm. It’s so much.  He feels like he’s in a plane that’s spinning out of control.

 

“Get your shirt off,” Max mumbles, pushing David’s pants down to reveal his plain briefs.

 

David fumbles, pulls his tie off completely and unbuttons with numb fingers clumsily.  He lets Max take his khakis off completely, his socks following after a pause from Max.  “Jesus,” Max breathes letting out a whistle of admiration, David grinning shyly with silent pride.  “How’d you get that?” he says, gesturing to David’s… everything?

 

David looks down and he realizes all at once what Max means.  Compared to Max, he’s made of stone, all hard trained muscle and gains.  He’s certainly proud of it, though he knows he usually seems rather skinny compared to the others on the team, but there’s a reason he’s captain.  He slyly flexes for Max who runs a hand along him, relishing the sensation, bitten fingernails digging into his stomach and making him shiver. “I- I’m the wrestling team captain.  We do weight training and, um, I run with the baseball team. I used to do shot put for track but uh… I got banned for breaking a window”.

 

He snickers and David flushes.  Max leans close. “How far do you want to go?”

 

A reasonable question, but David feels stupid for not thinking that far ahead.  He didn’t even know  _ this _ was going to happen.  Heck, he hadn’t even known that he was going to get weed.  “Um- not all the  _ way _ , I don’t think.  Um, that’s it really.  I’m pretty open otherwise, I suppose”.

 

Max runs his fingers over Max’s stomach.  “Would it be okay if I used my hands?” he asks.

 

David swallows, mouth dry.  “Yes,” he whispers.

 

Max’s hand roves down.  “Ok. I- I’ll be careful, alright?  Tell me if I hurt you, I don’t-” Max trails off, and he seems almost frustrated.  Some part of him wrestling with his coarse exterior and wanting to be careful and safe for David.

It was sweet.  And David loved it.  “Stop talking,” he whispers.  “Thank you”.

 

Max breathes a sigh of relief.  “Okay”.

 

Calloused fingers trail along his sides and David giggles prompting Max’s mischievous gaze.  “Ticklish. Sorry,” David explains.

 

Max snickers and digs his fingers in, forcing a squeal of laughter from him.  His fingers knot in Max’s hair and he stiffens a moment, eyes locking with David’s.  Then he blinks and he’s back and staring at David and a large smile splits his face and he’s almost  _ excited _ .

 

Max’s hands run over all of him and it’s like he’s in a dream.  Nothing he’s ever thought of has ever been so erotic as this, though.  All his mind could manage were faceless people, hands that were shadows in his own, the vaguest sensation of a hand on his cock.

 

Just Max’s hands tracing the veins in his arms was better than anything he might’ve done to himself and left him trembling in this cloud of high euphoria.  As his head swirled he watched Max work like a dream, hands finally pulling his briefs down to reveal him bare. Max didn’t react or gasp, but some flicker deep in his green eyes let David know that this was still something the younger teen wanted to savor; something special that would be shared but also kept.

 

Max was careful as promised, and took him in his hand gently.  It was like Max was made of water, flowing around him carefully with silky movements.  David hears himself whine but it’s like someone else had. “Max-” he breathes. His legs move against his will to Max’s hips, hooking over them to grind against his crotch.  Max’s breath catches in his throat and David can see his adam’s apple bob.

 

Max cusses and removes his hand and David’s eyes snap open to reveal Max has produced a bottle from somewhere, dripping clear liquid along his fingers.  “You know,” Max begins slowly, eyes half lidded as he idly drips the lubricant down his fingers. He trails them curiously down David’s balls and up the shaft sweetly, staring David down like a meal he had to wait hours for.  “I’ve seen you a couple times. You’re in choir, right?” he murmurs.

 

David can only whimper and nod, delighting with a cry as Max curls his fingers around his manhood.  “Max-”

 

“You’re a good singer,” Max says offhandedly.  He gives him a firm stroke and watches, relishes David falling apart at the seams over something so simple as his touch.  “But now I’ve got you singing here for me, huh? All mine”.

 

This was filthy.  This was bad, bad, bad.  Everyone told him so. The priest told him so, his teachers spoke against this, he couldn’t go a week without hearing some adult grumble about the  _ fucking queers _ that wouldn’t sit down and shut up.

 

But Max was being so  _ gentle _ and he was so considerate, careful not to hurt him like he had been hurt himself  _~~ didn’t count didn’t count ~~ _ and it was almost like something clicked together in his brain.  He whined under Max, writhed close and clutched him with muscular thighs.

 

Max was like him.

 

And that was okay.

 

_ They were okay.  This was okay. _

 

And they weren’t doing something bad.

 

Nothing so bad could feel so good, feel so warm and sweet and hot in his gut.  Could beat in his blood, pump through his chest with so much fire.

 

“Pretty little choir boy,” Max purred, stroking faster, grinding against his ass.  Max’s hand works quick on David's cock, the hand firm and sweet against it. “Come on, Davey-baby,” Max purrs.  “Sing me a song”.

 

David cries out, arm falling across his eyes as the freshman grinds down onto him, his own clothed cock a stiff press against his balls.  David’s wrist falls away and he pulls up into a half crunch just to untangle Max’s half tied knot that held his sweatpants up. He pulls Max down onto him, Max’s dark hair falling over his face messily, sticking to his forehead with sweat.  “I want you too,” he murmurs. “I want to feel you”.

 

Max’s eyes spark with interest.  Max pushed close and pressed closed mouthed kisses against his lips, crushing close between them as Max slipped his slick hand against them.  Max broke with a gasp, vulnerable as David caught a glimpse of him staring back as he panted. Max cursed and grinned, suddenly bursting with virile energy.  “Fuck, David-”

 

Max’s strokes grew uneven, frantic as David humped against him desperately, pressure building in his gut.  He clutches the teen to him, burying his face in Max’s neck as he sobs with pleasure, forgetting his volume.  He desperately wants Max close behind. His hips swivel by their own will, and he runs his tongue along Max’s shoulder, experimentally nipping and sucking the skin into his mouth.  Max tastes sweet, not by flavor really but with the supple feeling of his skin between his teeth and the soft cry that falls from his lips. David quivers as Max squeezes him harder, forcing himself faster against the senior.

 

“Max-”

 

Max is cursing and suddenly pushes himself against David in a bruising, demanding kiss with a hand that's too tight on his hips.  He cries out, pain and pleasure racing through him, and it’s like he’s falling from a plane through the air, he’s falling fast and hard and Max is tumbling after him just as quick.  He’s got his teeth in David’s lip and David’s never wanted more of something in his life.

 

Long after they’ve finished, David has successfully drawn Max into an idle, lazy dance of kisses.  Max occasionally digs his teeth into his plush bottom lip as David shyly tries himself, earning moans like badges.  He feels soft and slow and pleased like he never has been before.

 

Then his stomach growls, and the doorbell rings.

 

Max pulls away snickering.  “Pizza?”

  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  


David looks down at his pizza slice, then looks at the brownie that is missing another square.  He only has two freebies left. “I’m very high,” he says plainly.

 

“Yeah?” Max replies.

 

“And we just had sex,” David continues.

 

“Sure did,” Max agrees.

 

“And now I’m about to eat pizza".

 

Max bites into his slice.  “Yup".

 

David pauses before tearing into his own.  “Life is so good”.

 

“Fuck yeah”.

 

They demolish the entire pizza.  Max slowly kills a liter of cola and David ends up drinking Max’s entire pitcher of water.  “I kinda want to go swimming,” David says suddenly. “I think the pool’s open at the school.  I’m friends with the janitor, I’m sure he’d let us in if I asked nicely”.

 

Max sits up, face cautious.  “Are you asking me out?”

 

David blinks.  Had he? Oh god, that did sound like a date!  He accidentally asked Max on a  _ date. _  “N- Not if you don’t want it to be!” he cautions.

 

“Do  _ you _ want it to be?”

 

“Do  _ you? _ ”  David’s voice gets a little higher in pitch.

 

“I’m saying I want it to be, do you?”

 

“Y- yes!” he finally concedes.

 

“Ok, then let’s go”.

 

David’s never had someone agree to date him so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> beastfeast87.tumblr.com


End file.
